


Bell

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She jolted hard in the bed, causing Rossi to roll and nearly end up on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell

It was their long weekend off and everyone had descended on the Rossi home for a bit of R&R.  The dinner had run long into the night, with wine and liquor flowing freely, causing most of the team to crash around his house.  Not that he minded, but Dave was used to a little space and privacy.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, a body had slid into bed alongside him.  He sleepily smirked as he reached out and made contact with breasts and soft flesh.  It was a treat, one he wasn’t about to complain about.  A beautiful woman, naked and crawling into his bed.

Once the sun was coming up, he rolled his bedmate onto her back and pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping under the covers to suck at each of her pert, full nipples.  He’d always loved a woman with a little more to dig into.  He lavished her body with kissed as he buried himself further beneath sheets and blankets.  Finally he reached his goal and hooked her legs over his shoulders, scooting her closer and he buried his face into her hot folds.  She squealed at the feel of his goatee against her thighs and ass and his lapped and sucked her.  Once he’d driven her to the edge, he climbed back up her body and took her into another breathless kiss. 

She grabbed the penis bobbing against her stomach and pumped it, “I need you in me. Now.”

“Yes ma’am.”  He allowed her to line him up before sinking in.  “God you’re so hot.”

She arched and gripped his shoulders, “You feel so good.  So big.”  She panted, “I’m so close to the edge.”

Her words drove him crazy, “Come for me.”  He pressed his face into her blonde hair.  “Come for me.”

A moment later, she felt the telltale signs deep in her core as her orgasm erupted around him.  The tight clenching of her muscles and the passionate shouts drove Dave to his own release.

“I can’t hold back.  I need to come.”  He started to shift.

“I want to feel you in me.  Fill me.”  She begged.

He came hard and fast, pulsing and sending her into another orgasm. 

Once they both settled, still wrapped around and in each other, Garcia opened her eyes, “Holy fucking shit!”  She jolted hard in the bed, causing Rossi to roll and nearly end up on the floor.

Dave looked up to see what had Penelope panicking and was met with the dark gaze of his best friend.

Aaron was standing beside the bed, arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

“Aaron! Why the hell are you in my bedroom!  Get out!”

Hotch didn’t budge.

Garcia suddenly realized she was very exposed now that Rossi had rolled away, taking the bedding with him.  She started to move but stopped, felling the wetness between her thighs.

Hotch sucked in a breath, “The door was open.”

“How the hell long have you been standing there?”  Rossi continued demanding, climbing out of bed.

Pen watched as her lover stalked, naked, up to his friend, covered in sweat and sex.

“This is my room in my house!  I’ll screw whoever the hell I want!”

“I told you the team was off limits.”  Aaron replied evenly.  “I heard Garcia’s voice, I…You always did like to start with oral.”  He turned and vanished out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Garcia turned to her lover, “What?”

Rossi reddened, “He’s caught me before.”  He stormed into the bathroom, “I can’t believe he stood there was watched this time!”  He reappeared, dressed.  “Bathroom’s all yours.”

“I didn’t even hear him come in.”

=====

Monday afternoon, Hotch was at his desk working on budget paperwork when an item landed in his view.  “What’s this?”

Rossi snapped, “What the hell does it look like?”

“It looks like a collar.”

“Specifically, a collar with a goddamned bell.”

Hotch frowned and picked it up, shaking it, “Was this really necessary?”

“Yes.  You sneak up on people, scaring the shit out of them. One of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

 


End file.
